


19岁的第一天

by MilchVanille



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchVanille/pseuds/MilchVanille
Kudos: 1





	19岁的第一天

这是第三个生日了，两年也马上又要到了。  
Nana抚摸着中指的纹身，她不能再对自己说，去年四月，我去了海边看望他。从海边回来，她又开始抽烟，如今又戒了快三个月了。

Nana不是大崎娜娜，也不是小松奈奈。Nana是Justina的缩写，是一群人的名字。

Nana给自己编织了一个梦，原先只是不能触碰的。  
只有一次，她不远万里去了海边，去看望他，去和他击掌。  
有一种游戏，人们被裹在塑料泡泡里，彼此不接触，但互相撞击。塑料泡泡不会破，韧劲不小，撞击的力能把裹着的人都掀翻了。  
而在海边的击掌，她和他，就也好像裹在泡泡里的两尾鱼，在击掌的一瞬，泡泡却柔软而意外地碎裂了。  
只是片刻间泡泡又重新生成，她和他，便各自飞速而轻飘飘地流散了。


End file.
